Jealousy
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: "Now let me show you what a real kiss looks like." Sasusaku oneshot. Post-canon.


**Hi all! I uploaded this on tumblr and was requested to put it up on here (:**

**Standard disclaimers apply, folks!**

**Is anyone else pumped for ssmonth? Cause I know I am.**

* * *

** Jealousy**

* * *

**prompt: Jealous Sasuke interrupts Shii's flirtations with Sakura (submitted by medicninsakura on tumblr).**

Sakura smiled, wiping her forehead. This was her twelfth patient of the day so far, and she couldn't have done anything without her little helper. Glancing to her left, a light blush tinged her cheeks at the returning smile she received.

Sakura tried to convince herself the flush was from _exhaustion._

_"_I really must thank you again, Shii-san. I've never had another medic so ready to help me out. It's," she paused, trying to find the right word, "refreshing." she finished with a smile.

Shii shrugged, grinning. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad to help. Anyway, call me Shii."

Sakura nodded, "Shii." she tested.

Interrupting her conversation, a nurse knocked on the door. "Sakura-san, there is a rather rude patient in the waiting room demanding to see you. I told him to wait but he's being…unreasonable."

Sakura laughed, rolling her eyes. _Sasuke. _"Tell him he can come in, but I'm finishing up this patient before I get to him."

The nurse nodded, "Hai, Sakura-san. Arigatou gozaimasu."

"So who is this _unreasonable _patient she speaks of?" Shii drawled teasingly, taking the scalpel from Sakura and rinsing it off before handing it back to her.

Sakura's hands glowed green as she sealed up the most serious of wounds, thinking of her teammate with a motherly sort of fondness. As she heard grumbling and footsteps approaching, Sakura giggled, "he's a riot. You'll see."

A moment later, Sakura heard footsteps approaching. She could almost picture his grumpy face, hands shoved in pockets, complaining about _something - _

"Sasuke-kun," she greeted cheerfully, "Ohayou."

Sasuke nodded towards Sakura, giving a suspicious glance at Shii before returning his gaze to the pinkette. "Aa."

"Shii, this is Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun, Shii."

Shii grinned, "Nice to meet ya."

Sasuke barely concealed his distaste, instead, opting for replying with a trademark, "Hn."

Shii leaned in close to Sakura's ear and whispered, "I see what you mean." This prompted a bout of giggles from Sakura, which annoyed Sasuke. Wasn't she supposed to be _working _and not fooling around?

"Sakura." He interrupted, seething. "I need you to heal my ribs. They're broken."

Sakura sobered slightly, still smiling, and said, "I'm sure you'll be fine. You walked here yourself, didn't you? Just let me finish up this patient and I'll get right to you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grumbled and leaned against the wall, but otherwise didn't respond.

"Okay," Sakura asserted, professional face plastered on, "I need you to come hold this together, Shii."

Sasuke watched as Shii stood behind Sakura, reaching his arm over her shoulder and doing as she instructed. He _also _didn't fail to miss the light blush on Sakura's face. What the fuck? Wasn't she supposed to love _him? _Didn't she proclaim her undying love for _him _and not this lowlife?

Sakura cleared her throat. "Okay, just um…hold that position until I tell you to let go."

Shii grinned and winked, "I can hold this position as long as you'd like." Causing Sakura to blush crimson and resume her work without another word. Sasuke's teeth clenched. What the _fuck. _Why wasn't she telling him to stop? Why didn't she care that he was practically _plastering _himself against her? It was fucking unnecessary

Sakura bit her lip as she sealed up another wound, wiping her forehead as she pulled away. "There. Thanks, Shii. I couldn't have done it without you."

Shii nudged her forehead with his fist. "Anytime, Sakura."

"Are you two fucking done yet?" Sasuke finally snapped, arms crossed. Sakura gasped.

"_Excuse_ me?"

His glare intensified. "I've had to fucking stand here for the past ten minutes as this loser tries to get in your pants."

If Sasuke wasn't so mad, he may have chuckled from the expression on Sakura's face. She looked absolutely affronted, eyes wide, and cheeks bright red. "He's not-"

Shii spoke up, "It's okay, Sakura. I can tell when I'm not wanted around. I'll just let Sasuke_-kun _here have you to himself for a while. It seems like he's the jealous type."

Sasuke didn't respond, only clenched his fist. He watched as Shii leaned over and gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek. Sakura's eyes widened, but didn't notice the sly grin that Shii sent Sasuke's way. Sasuke – fuming – muttered a "fuck you," under his breath only loud enough for Shii to hear as he passed by.

Once Shii exited the room, Sakura seemed to snap out of her stupor.

"Sasuke-kun, what was all that about? He didn't do anything to you!"

Sasuke kicked himself off the wall, "Tch. He's a lowlife, Sakura. I don't understand what you see in him."

Sakura glared, poking Sasuke in the chest. "He's _nice. _Unlike some people."

Sasuke didn't answer, instead opting for sitting on the vacant hospital bed. He glanced at the other patient who was healing, yet still unconscious, on the other bed.

"Take your shirt off," Sakura ordered strictly, her tone brusque. He complied easily, tossing it on the floor. Sakura stepped in between his legs, her hands glowing green as she healed his broken ribs. Every now and then she's mutter things under her breath, but Sasuke only caught the words 'stupid', 'Uchiha', and 'damn pride'.

Once she finished, she made a move to pull away, but Sasuke's strong arms looped around her waist, preventing her from going anywhere. "Sasuke, what are you-"

"Shut up." He commanded, leaning in close to her. Sakura could feel his breath against her lips and her heart picked up speed. She froze, watching as Sasuke looked at her intently, pulling her closer to him.

"I don't want you flirting with him."

Sakura, finding herself unable to keep eye contact, instead opted to look at his chest. "But Sasuke-kun, I'm _not…"_

"No flirting." He repeated. "Understand?"

Sakura found herself nodding slowly. "Okay."

Sasuke smirked, relaxing. "Good. Now let me show you what a real kiss looks like."


End file.
